My MaidenTonight
by link no miko
Summary: ChibiUsa is grown up now, but something seems to be missing. Can Elios fill the emptiness in her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs not to me, it belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and those "wonderful" people at Toei. I only watch the series and love the characters. Please sue me not, I have no money.  
  
Ooookay, now for some more fun stuff! This is my new, revised edition, in which nothing was revised, except for the format. I realised that, the way this used to be…was rather hard to read. So, I changed it. I also put all the parts as different chapters. But I STILL cannot figure out why the stupid italics work not. Hey, I'm not ashamed to admit to my computer illiteracy, but I would like it muchness if someone could help me out? Email me at white_winged_sorrow@hotmail.com if you caaaaaan.  
  
Aanywho, just to tell ya, this fic is rated PG-13 for inuendo, but chapter 5 has a small lemony scene. It's not big, and I don't think it's worth an NC-17 rating. So, that's just to tell ya. So, hope ya like the new format, and thanks to everyone who read this in it's eeeeeevil format.  
  
And now we return you to your normally scheduled program.  
  
  
  
Chibi-Usa awoke from her sleep, the dream fading in her mind. She could only remember that it was a good dream, and she had been enjoying it, but beyond that…She couldn't even remember who was in her dream.  
  
"What a strange dream." She put her hand over her face, feeling a cold sweat on her skin. She had never had that happen before. She checked her forehead to make sure she wasn't ill. This was the third night in a row she had awoken from some strange dream, be it good or bad.  
  
"Are you well, Lady?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked to see her advisor beside her. Diana was staring up with worried eyes, not sure what was wrong with her mistress.  
  
"Are you well, Small Lady?"  
  
Chibi-Usa glared at her cat friend. "I'm not little anymore, remember?"  
  
Diana blushed as Chibi-Usa threw her covers off. The morning cold pebbled her bare skin with goosebumps, but today, she didn't mind at all.  
  
"Diana," she said and spun around, "today I become a real lady."  
  
The cat smiled and jumped off the bed, then rubbed her head against Chibi-Usa's leg. "That means you aren't Chibi anymore."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded and looked down at herself. Her dream had finally become a reality. Shortly after returning to the future for good, she had begun growing, until finally, she looked like she did now.  
  
"I finally grew up. Maybe now…my prince will come."  
  
"You have other concerns, Lady."  
  
Chibi-Usa gave Diana a funny look, then went to her closet and grabbed her dress. She returned to her mirror, and held the dress before her. Then she looked at herself.  
  
She remembered looking at Usagi and being jealous when she was younger. Now that she had aged, she looked like a sixteen-year-old; just like Usagi had. Her legs were long and graceful; her hips and breasts well developed and soft. Her hair was long and to her feet, like her mother's, and soft as silk. Her face had grown, so now she wore a calm beauty, and all traces of her childish cuteness were nearly gone. Diana as well had matured. She was now the spitting image of her mother, Luna, and her coat was soft and smooth. She even carried herself differently. They both did, now.  
  
Chibi-Usa suddenly turned, scaring Diana to no end.  
  
"What is it, Lady?"  
  
"I thought...I thought I felt someone watching me." Goosebumps crept up her skin, but not from the cold. That presence...it had been calculating, thoughtful.  
  
Suddenly a bell tolled, and Chibi-Usa hissed in exasperation.  
  
"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Throwing on her gown, Chibi-Usa brushed her hair straight and put on her tiara. Her mother would be very upset if she wasn't on time. Today was a special day; it was HER day, and she didn't plan on missing it.  
  
Running out of her room while putting her shoes on, Diana followed with her earrings in her mouth.  
  
'Thanks!" Chibi-Usa grabbed the earrings and kept running, not caring how many servants stared. I won't be late, I won't!  
  
Finally she reached her destination, a huge door. It was the door to the throne room. Before it, she saw her father. Endymion was still handsome, even after so long a life. The years would never do anything to him.  
  
"My, but aren't we lady-like?" he arched an eyebrow and laughed. Chibi-Usa blushed, but came to him when he held out his arms. "My little girl grew up so quickly."  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
Endymion smiled warmly. "You're lucky you made it on time. Serenity would be very displeased. Now, come on. Today is your big day."  
  
Chibi-Usa gulped, but Diana nudged her on with a mew.  
  
"You can do it, Lady. Have confidence in yourself."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, then straightened her back and took a step towards the door. Endymion nodded his encouragement and opened the door for her.  
  
Inside, hundreds of people were assembled. And they were all looking at her. Chibi-Usa tried not to gulp, but it was difficult. Walking as she had been taught, she glided down the aisle, past all the eyes and smiles of encouragement. This was one of the things she had been waiting for. She wanted this. So why was it so scary?  
  
The trip down the aisle took forever, but standing there, before her, was her mother, Usagi, Neo Queen Serenity. Her silver hair cascaded down her back, and her tiara glinted in the candlelight. She was perfection, a beauty girls could only dream of. And Chibi-Usa could remember when she did too; she still did, actually. Her mother was nothing like Usagi, that clumsy crybaby.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled warmly, taking away some of the cold chill in her daughter's stomach.  
  
"You look beautiful, Serenity."  
  
Chibi-Usa beamed at her mother.  
  
"Now," the queen nearly yelled to the crowd. Well, it sounded like yelling from where Chibi-Usa stood. Her mother was a wonderful speaker. "Today is a special day. Today we crown our princess, Serenity, to be a true adult, and the true heir to our world. Serenity, bow your head and accept this tiara, the symbol of your rise to adulthood and your agreement to your responsibilities."  
  
Chibi-Usa bowed her head and accepted the tiara her mother placed upon her head.  
  
"We now accept the responsibilities placed upon us," Chibi-Usa said in the royal plural, "and humbly ask to assist in the protection of this world." Yes! I didn't forget any of it!  
  
"Stand and let us acknowledge you."  
  
Chibi-Usa stood and turned to face the crowd, who began to cheer and holler as loud as they could. The princess blushed, but a small smile crept onto her face. I did it! I finally grew up!  
  
Chibi-Usa shivered slightly, and she could feel that presence again. She turned to look at the cheering crowds more closely, but before she could thoroughly search, the feeling had vanished.  
  
  
  
The castle was decked out like it would be for a holiday. Servants scurried through the corridors with food and decorations, trying not to get underfoot. Chibi-Usa walked through the halls in a daze, not quite sure she believed what was happening. A few months ago she looked like an eight- year-old, and now she was a full-grown woman in her own right. She reveled in the fact that people didn't look down on her anymore, and treated her according to her stature.  
  
But something seemed wrong, and she couldn't tell what it was. So she was wandering the halls before she had to go to dinner, lost in thought and trailing a pale hand across the walls.  
  
"Lady, you should be careful. If you don't pay attention, you could hurt yourself." Diana trotted by her mistress' side, her eyes filled with worry. "You haven't been acting like yourself all day, Lady."  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed and let herself fall to the floor, leaning against the wall. She quelled Diana's protests with a raised hand. "It just feels weird, Diana. I think I need more time to adjust. Can you…can you please leave me alone for a minute? I'll see you at dinner time, I promise."  
  
Diana balked at the suggestion, but finally relented. "Dinner, time, Lady. You promised, and a princess always keeps her word."  
  
Chibi-Usa watched as her cat ran down the hall, then she stood and brushed the dust off her bottom. Her mother would have a fit if she found her dress dirty.  
  
Chibi-Usa walked through the corridor, trailing her hands and not paying attention at all. Suddenly, though, she felt that presence; the same one from her room earlier. She quickened her pace, but the presence never seemed to leave. Instead, it felt closer.  
  
Chibi-Usa hurried up more now, almost running. She was almost to the dining hall, because she could hear people talking and laughing, when the presence suddenly lurched, and she could feel hands reaching for her waist. She almost screamed, but just as she was about to, Endymion put his head through the door, and the hands vanished.  
  
"There you are. We've been looking all over for you. Diana said you were wandering the halls alone again." His face became serious. "You know how we feel about that. Too many bad things happen when you're alone in these halls." Chibi-Usa knew what he was talking about, and lowered her head, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She tried not to think about that time.  
  
"Daddy, um…I…"  
  
"What? Well, never mind. Hurry up and get in here, since it's you're party in reality."  
  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room, nearly shoving her into her seat beside Serenity. Chibi-Usa was still blushing and looking at her lap, and Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. You'll do fine."  
  
"Usa-ko, I've been thinking lately. Chibi-Usa needs a new name."  
  
Both Chibi-Usa and Usagi's eyes widened in unison. Endymion kept on going.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is wrong for her. She's not chibi, anymore." He turned to his daughter. "From now on, you'll just be Usa."  
  
"But, Daddy…doesn't Chibi-Usa…um…you don't like it anymore?" After all, it had been Mamoru who had dubbed her Chibi-Usa.  
  
Serenity glared at her husband. "Mamo-chan, don't tease her."  
  
Endymion laughed and put a hand behind his head. "It's alright Usa- ko. She needs to be teased a little. She's becoming way too tense." Chibi-Usa blushed, but before she could reply, the food arrived. "Ah, food. The true wonder of the universe."  
  
Chibi-Usa stared as her father began eating. So did her mother. He had never acted like this before. Chibi-Usa looked to her mother, but Serenity could only shrug. Chibi-Usa shrugged back, and together they began eating like pigs too. Old habits die hard.  
  
After the meal, jugglers and singers from all over came to entertain the royal family, and Chibi-Usa enjoyed it all. She was still maturing, and little things like entertainers still filled her with a childish joy she hoped to never lose.  
  
Suddenly, though, she felt a strong sense of depression, and her smile wavered and then disappeared.  
  
Her mother noticed almost right away. "What's the matter, honey?"  
  
"It's just…well…I thought…someone else might come."  
  
"That's rather vague."  
  
"Well…"  
  
Serenity placed a hand on her daughter's, and she smiled at Chibi- Usa. "You need to believe in people with all your heart sometimes, even when you don't think they can feel it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Now enjoy the show. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Outside on the balcony, Chibi-Usa was probably the only person left awake. It was well past midnight, and dawn was only a few hours away. But she couldn't sleep, and she was embarrassed to tell anyone why. Not only was she upset because someone she had hoped to see wasn't at her coronation, but also, she was afraid of her dreams. She had been having some very strange ones lately, and she usually woke from them scared. Or, on occasion, she had a very pleasant dream, but could never remember what it was. So she stood on her balcony alone, while the wind whipped her robe around her legs and her hair flew behind her.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought for sure…"  
  
Chibi-Usa felt tears in her eyes, and quickly brushed them away. She wasn't a child anymore, she didn't need to be crying whenever something didn't go her way.  
  
She was about to return to her room when she heard something behind her. The moonlight glinting off the crystal of the palace didn't provide enough light to tell if someone was there or not, and she was scared. Now was a time she cursed ever leaving her light off.  
  
She backed away from the edge of the balcony slowly. If the person wanted her dead, he could easily push her off.  
  
She was well away from the edge now, but still far from her room. Diana was nowhere to be found, since she had decided to spend the night with her mother and father. Chibi-Usa was all alone.  
  
She kept backing away, but suddenly she felt arms around her waist and something pressed against her back. She screamed, or at least tried to, but one of the hands rushed up and covered her mouth. Bringing her teeth together, she bit down hard, and was rewarded with a gasp of pain from her pursuer.  
  
Taking advantage of her moment of freedom, Chibi-Usa reached back her elbow and scored a direct hit into her captor's side. She heard another grunt, and this time the person folded in on himself slightly. But before she could make another attack, her arms were grabbed and she was turned around, so she was facing right into her captor's chest.  
  
Struggling futilely, Chibi-Usa wriggled in his strong grip, but couldn't do anything. Then, she stopped dead when she heard him speak.  
  
"You've grown, my Little Maiden." She froze when those words floated through the air towards her, and she held her breath, not sure whether she could believe or not. "So lovely. Perhaps I should call you my Lovely Maiden, now. I can't call you little anymore, now can I?"  
  
Tears sprang up in Chibi-Usa's eyes. "Elios? Is it really you, Elios?"  
  
He brought a hand up and wiped her tears away, then nodded. Chibi- Usa laughed, then fell against his chest, holding his shirt in her hands.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come, Elios. You weren't here at all."  
  
"Actually, I was here, just I didn't want you to see me. I wanted to surprise you. The King asked me to come, or else I never would have known."  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Maiden. But…"  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head. "No, it's alright. It was a pleasant surprise." Suddenly, she put two things together. "Were you…did you try to talk to me before the banquet?"  
  
Elios blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Um…yes. Did I scare you?" Chibi-Usa stared at him so hard he took a step back. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Then that also means you were the presence I felt in my room this morning. When I was changing."  
  
Elios gulped and took an even bigger step back, but Chibi-Usa grabbed his shirt and made him stay still. "Well, you see, that was an accident. I wanted to come and see you, to tell you I was here, but I came in at the wrong time."  
  
"Came in? I didn't see anyone."  
  
"Well, remember when I took the form of Pegasus in your dreams? I wasn't real; it was just my presence. That's what I did. But when you turned around I left, so you didn't know it was me. I left when I realized my mistake."  
  
"I felt you staring at me for at least a minute."  
  
Elios gulped again. He looked so cute, Chibi-Usa began to laugh. He blinked questioningly.  
  
"You're so sweet, Elios. So why did you hide after my coronation? You could have come out, then. I still would have been surprised."  
  
"I was still embarrassed about walking in on you."  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed, and looked down. She wanted to talk to him about so many things, like she used to, but no words would come to her. All she did was stand there like an idiot, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He was warm, and his heart was beating fast.  
  
"Little Maiden, I have a gift for you. The maidens in Elysion also have gifts for you, but I forgot to bring them. They'll be here tomorrow though." He smiled shyly, and his heart began pounding even faster.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound nervous." She smiled up at him. "But you don't need to give me anything. I'm happy enough. See?" She backed away and twirled around. "I grew up, just like I dreamed."  
  
Elios smiled warmly, then reached out and took her hand. Chibi-Usa blinked, then smiled. Elios drew her to him in a hug, then lifted her chin in his hand.  
  
He lifted her face slowly, and bent his head. His heart was racing, and Chibi-Usa could feel it. She remembered that one time when he had revealed himself to her for the first time, and how he had kissed her.  
  
This time, however, it wasn't a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her to him. He was warm and soft, but she could feel his lean muscle beneath his ceremonial robes. And he smelled nice, like lavender.  
  
It seemed like forever before he released her, and she was still rather stunned. She had never believed this shy, innocent boy could ever kiss a girl like that. Elios had a dupey grin on his face, and he was bright red.  
  
"I should probably go now, Maiden."  
  
Chibi-Usa stood still as he turned to leave. It was still hard for her to believe this blushing boy was Elios, that serious young man that had helped Mamo-chan and Usagi and her to defeat the Dead Moon Circus. She never remembered him blush, or stammer, then.  
  
"Elios…" He stopped and turned around. "You…you don't have to leave…just yet. Please stay awhile. I haven't seen you for a long time." He smiled and nodded, and Chibi-Usa felt her heart leap. Was this how Usagi felt all the time when Mamo-chan had been around?  
  
"Lovely Maiden…thank you."  
  
"Please. You can call me Chibi-Usa." Even though she did love it when he called her maiden. It had a wonderful ring to it.  
  
"Chibi-Usa…"  
  
She took his hands in hers. "Please feel free to stay in the palace as long as you want. Daddy wouldn't mind, I know, and Mama likes you."  
  
"Thank you. But I really do have to go now. I need to meet the King and be shown my rooms."  
  
"Well, isn't it rather late for that?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wasn't given rooms when I arrived. And where else could I stay?"  
  
"Well, you could stay here in my rooms. What?! Why did you get that look on your face?!"  
  
"Mai—Chibi-Usa, it's rather…conspicuous…to have a man in your apartments at night."  
  
"It is?"  
  
Elios laughed and shook his head. "You may look older, but you still have a ways to go, my Chibi-Usa."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled and dragged him into her rooms, where she looked for a suitable pair of pajamas. Elios didn't object, but he didn't look comfortable either.  
  
As she was throwing articles of clothing left and right, Elios could barely hear her. "Remember when we would talk in my room before, Elios? You didn't have a problem with it then. Ah! Here!"  
  
"That was a bit differ-oof!"  
  
"Try those on, please."  
  
Elios inspected the garments with some consternation. "Are they…will they fit?"  
  
Chibi-Usa shrugged, and Elios went towards her siting room to change.  
  
"Where are you going? You can change here!"  
  
Elios stopped in his tracks. "But, Chibi-Usa, it's not very...decent…for me to change in front of you."  
  
"Nonsense, I changed in front of you all the time and you never minded."  
  
"You were upset about this morning."  
  
"That was different. I'm grown up now. What's the big deal if you change?"  
  
"But…Chibi-Usa…"  
  
"Just try those on, and you can sleep in my sitting room on the futon. I'm just joking around, you know. I know what my parents would say if you slept in the same room as me. I'm not that dense."  
  
Elios nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Chibi- Usa counted to ten, then  
  
sneaked over to the panel beside the door and lifted the covering to the peephole. She giggled.  
  
The Priest of Elysion was holding the clothes she had given him up before him, making funny faces at them. They were bright yellow and had pink stripes down the arms. Chibi-Usa almost felt pity for the boy, but didn't expect him to wear them.  
  
"Ugh…yellow and pink…? Chibi—no, I shouldn't bother her. I'll just wear something else." He put a finger to his lips. "Now that I think about it, I wonder if she's playing a prank on me?"  
  
Chibi-Usa snickered, but didn't leave the peephole. She didn't hear her window open behind her.  
  
Elios was about to take off his shirt when something grabbed Chibi- Usa's hair and pulled her head down and backwards. She was staring at a pale upside-down crescent moon on a gray background.  
  
"Lady! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Umm…nothing?"  
  
Diana pushed between Chibi-Usa so she could look through the peephole, but she pulled back quickly and blocked the hole with her body.  
  
"Lady! I can't believe you! You were raised better than that!"  
  
Chibi-Usa gave Diana a flat look. "I used to stay the night at Mamo- chan's. What's different?"  
  
"You're spying on him, that's what!"  
  
Chibi-Usa put an innocent look on her face. "Spying? I would never!"  
  
Diana hissed, then placed the covering over the hole and made Chibi- Usa go over to her bed. Chibi-Usa objected, but Diana sat her down.  
  
"I should tell the King and Queen what you were doing, Lady. They will be very displeased with you."  
  
"But…I don't know. I couldn't help it. I haven't seen him in so long, and every time I see him, this feeling comes over me."  
  
"That's no excuse, Lady. Now go and tell him to leave. I'll find him apartments."  
  
Diana made sure Chibi-Usa agreed, then left the room to find a suitable place for the priest of Elysion to stay.  
  
Chibi-Usa took a deep breath after Diana left, then stood and made her way to the door. She paused before opening, but decided against knocking.  
  
"Elios, you need to…"  
  
Her words were cut off as she saw her beautiful priest lounging on the futon, asleep. He had removed his tunic and was in only his pants, and one of his arms was splayed across his face, while his leg was hanging off the bed.  
  
Chibi-Usa repressed a giggle, and went closer to see if he really was asleep. His heartbeat was regular and slow, so she was confident he wouldn't know she was there. Careful, since she had no idea how light a sleeper he was, she lifted his leg so it was back on the futon, then sat back and waited for Diana. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Lady, what are you—I see. Well, wake him up." She was whispering now. "The King has a room set out for him."  
  
"Can't he sleep?"  
  
"No, Lady. Now wake him." And she left.  
  
Dammit. Diana is no fun. But I do need to get him to his own rooms. I've played long enough. Now I have to be the serious princess Mama sees me as.  
  
Chibi-Usa quietly crept up to Elios, then nudged him with her fingertips. He squeezed his eyes a bit, but moved nothing more than that. Chibi-Usa tried again, this time patting his cheek around his arm. He swatted her hand away, but left his face open. So she did what any girl would do at this point in time…  
  
She plugged his nose and covered his mouth.  
  
Elios seemed to be giving in after a few seconds, because he began sputtering, but suddenly his eyes opened and he grabbed Chibi-Usa's arms. He still wasn't allowed to breathe, though.  
  
They stared at each other like that for what seemed forever, until he pulled Chibi-Usa's hands away from his mouth. She thought he was going to say something, but instead he just took a huge gulp of air and began coughing. Chibi-Usa frowned.  
  
"All that melodrama, and you cough?"  
  
Elios looked at her funny, then started laughing. However, he started coughing again a few seconds later.  
  
After they calmed his cough, Elios left with Diana to his rooms. Chibi-Usa was still happy, though, because she knew her prince had come at last. 


	2. Chapter two

Part 2  
  
Breakfast was a rowdy mealtime, and with almost no sleep behind her, Chibi- Usa found it very taxing on her reserves. Elios was still asleep, at least that's what Diana said, and the other visitors to the court were very loud as they sat around the table and talked. Chibi-Usa felt a headache forming.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem tired."  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night," Chibi-Usa replied to her mother. Serenity looked down at her with her beautiful smile, and Chibi- Usa gave her best smile back. She didn't want her mother worrying about her, especially since she hadn't slept because she was thinking about a boy.  
  
"She was probably dreaming about some boy." Endymion smiled as he chewed his breakfast, his eyes never leaving Chibi-Usa's face. A face that was quickly becoming bright red.  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't tease like that."  
  
"Mama, um…" Serenity turned to face her daughter. "Well…um…" How can I ask Mama about Elios? I want him to stay in the Palace, but…" "Umm…"  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that…" In the corner of her eye she saw Elios walk in. She gulped and finished her sentence. "Could Elios stay in the Palace with us forever?"  
  
Both Endymion and Serenity stopped in the act of putting food in their mouths, their eyes on their daughter. Chibi-Usa was red, and Elios was coming over to see Endymion. Chibi-Usa hid her face behind her cup of tea.  
  
"King, thank you for your hospitality, but I have to leave now. Elysion is waiting." He turned his head slightly towards Chibi-Usa, and she thought she saw a look of sadness in his eyes. "Thank you for your hospitality." His words were to her father, but Elios looked only at Chibi- Usa.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat, then stood. No one seemed to pay him mind. "Elios, I'm not so sure. I'm sure the Maidens can handle everything there for a few days. Why don't you stay awhile?"  
  
Elios grudgingly looked his King in the eyes. "I would, but I should really be getting back. It's my duty to guard the world of Elysion."  
  
"I think," Serenity spoke up, standing beside her husband, "that Chibi-Usa would be sad to see you go."  
  
The priest whipped his head towards Chibi-Usa, his eyes bright. ''Really…?"  
  
"Umm…well…"  
  
"I see. Alright then."  
  
Elios turned to leave. "NO!" All eyes turned to see Chibi-Usa leap from her chair, her hands slamming to the table. Serenity hid a smile behind one hand, and Endymion remained calm like a king should. Elios, however, leaped into the air. "Please," Chibi-Usa half whispered as she sat, conscious of the eyes on her, "don't go yet. I'd really like it if you stayed."  
  
Elios blinked, then turned to look at Endymion. "If you don't, you don't, but I think she would be rather unhappy, don't you?"  
  
Elios nodded, then bowed to Serenity and Endymion, then to Chibi-Usa. "I believe I could stay a few more days."  
  
Chibi-Usa had to keep herself from squealing in delight.  
  
  
  
That night, as she combed her hair, Chibi-Usa sifted through all her memories of the time she had met Elios. Diana sat beside her, snoring softly.  
  
Her fondest memories where when he let her ride on his back, when he was still a pegasus. She could remember the wind in her hair, and how soft he had been. His gentle voice waking her from dreams, and showing her his world. He was her true prince, the one she had always dreamed of.  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "What am I doing? I need to focus. I can't daydream about anyone. Who am I kidding? I'm worse than Usagi."  
  
She stood carefully, so as not to wake Diana. Gliding to her cabinet, she looked through it to find a suitable pair of nightclothes. Quickly changing, Chibi-Usa slid into bed, but she couldn't sleep. Elios was here, in her home! Something she had never thought possible. She brushed a hand to her lips, remembering his kiss from the night before.  
  
Sighing, she put a hand over her face, trying to make herself fall asleep. I can't! I wanna go talk to him, but it's so late. What should I do? She considered going to his rooms, but knew that was out of the question. Her parents would kill her if they found out about that. And as much as she looked an adult now, Chibi-Usa knew that she was still very much a little girl. And little girls weren't allowed to go to boys' chambers in the middle of the night.  
  
Sometime later, Chibi-Usa awoke to a sound near her door. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, but by the looks of it, a few hours had passed. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, trying to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Diana? Are you still in here?" Probably not, considering she had her own room with her parents. Chibi-Usa lay back down, hoping the noise would go away. It did, after a while, and she tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't, so got up out of bed, threw on a robe, and decided to take a walk.  
  
Out in the garden, the moon shone down, reflecting off the crystal of the palace. It was a wonderful sight, one Chibi-Usa never tired of. She sat on her swing, rocking slowly back and forth, and didn't hear footsteps until hands snaked across her shoulders, hugging her backwards.  
  
"Ahh!" Chibi-Usa screamed as she fell backwards into strong arms and a gentle embrace. A pleasant fragrance permeated the air around her, and it took her a moment to notice the group of flowers that had been placed in her lap. "Oh! They're beautiful!"  
  
She grabbed one and lifted it to her nose, the smell vibrant and clear, like in a dream. Her eyes widened, and she turned and saw Elios behind her, his arms holding her up. Chibi-Usa blushed and sat up, letting him in turn stand from his kneeling position.  
  
"I hadn't thought you would react that way. You nearly fell off."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Where did these come from?"  
  
Elios took the seat beside her. "From Elysion. I told you the Maidens had presents for you. These are them."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled into the flower, breathing deeply of the scent. "They're beautiful. I love them very much. Can you tell them that for me when you go home?" The moment she said it, she felt a stab of pain and guilt. Elios' smile barely wavered, but, nonetheless, it did. "Oh, Elios, I didn't mean it like that! I don't want you to go, but…you have responsibilities, and…"  
  
Elios smiled. "Don't worry. I knew what you meant." Chibi-Usa would have thought he was lying, if only for her absolute faith in him and his purity. If someone like Elios could lie, she didn't want to believe in this world.  
  
Suddenly, he took her hand in his, and made her stand with him. The flowers nearly dropped to the ground if not for some quick movements on Chibi-Usa's part. "Can you show me around? You were busy today, and so was everyone else."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, and dragged her prince towards the palace. "We'll start with the Throne Room." Chibi-Usa then began her long walk with Elios through the palace, showing him everything from the kitchens to the highest tower. She took him through the gardens and the stables, and then through the courtyard, showing him all the different tapestries and hangings. Elios took it all in with glee, asking questions and pointing out things she never thought of as important. Finally, after nearly two hours and well into the night, she brought him back to the garden where he'd given her the flowers. She had a brief memory of what this place looked like when she first went back to the past; the spires were all broken, and this garden lay in ruins. Her family was gone, and she had been all alone. But this night, she stood with a beautiful moon above her, and green all around, and the one man she truly loved beside her, looking worried.  
  
"I'm alright. Just remembering some things."  
  
She sat on a swing, and Elios sat beside her. "You've grown much, my Maiden. I can see it in you, even if you don't. Many things have happened to you, but you've handled them well."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Elios nodded and put his forehead to hers. "Yes, my Lovely Maiden. I do."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled shyly, but when she tried to move away, Elios put a hand to the back of her head and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly surrendered to his kiss. His other arm snaked around her waist, holding her close.  
  
"Elios…?" Chibi-Usa breathed. Why? He's never been so forward before! Finally, though, he released her, and Chibi-Usa stared at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. "Elios…"  
  
"I-I'm sorry…"  
  
"No, it's alright. You just…surprised me. You've never acted like that before."  
  
"That's because I was a pegasus."  
  
"Huh?''  
  
Elios smiled and stood, brushing off his pants, then held out a hand to Chibi-Usa. "Shall we go?"  
  
Chibi-Usa put her hand in his, a little unsure, but his warm smile quelled her fears. This was the man she loved, the only man she would ever love, and she trusted him with all of her being.  
  
He led her back to the palace, then escorted her to her room. Outside the door, someone had left something in a basket by the floor. So that's what that noise was. Someone had left something outside her door. When she tried to open it though, it wouldn't. She gave a questioning look at Elios, but his face was just as curious. He tried a crack at it, and after much prodding, he forced the basket open. To their surprise, there was nothing inside it.  
  
However, the big surprise came when she went to open her door, but it wouldn't open. No matter how hard she pulled at it, or pushed, it wouldn't budge. Even Elios couldn't get it open.  
  
"Well, now what? I don't want to sleep in the hall."  
  
"What about with Diana?"  
  
'Their room is rather small. It was made for cats, after all. I could fit, but…"  
  
"Hmm…any open rooms?"  
  
"None that I can think of."  
  
"Well, now what?"  
  
Elios and Chibi-Usa sat together by her door, wondering what to do, when she thought up the most brilliant plan ever.  
  
"I'll stay with you."  
  
"W-what? You can't though."  
  
"Why not? You stayed with me."  
  
Elios couldn't come up with one suitable answer, so Chibi-Usa started off down the hall, the priest in tow. When they reached his room, the door opened easily enough. Chibi-Usa frowned, then went to the next door down the corridor, and tried to open it. It was locked tight. The same thing with all the other doors: they were all locked.  
  
Chibi-Usa rounded on Elios. "Is this some kind of a trick?" For the first time since she had known him, her trust wavered.  
  
Elios seemed just as surprised about the doors as she did. "I don't know! I had nothing to do with this…trick." His sincerity convinced her, and Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
"Then we might as well open the door." 


	3. Chapter three

Part 3  
  
Elios watched as the pale, little maiden, his Little Maiden, stood looking throughout his rooms. He didn't really feel too comfortable in these rooms; they were large enough for a king. He had a sitting room, a bedroom, the biggest closet he had ever seen, and a balcony. Chibi-Usa surveyed it all, finding the smallest things to notice and pick apart.  
  
"There's some dirt here."  
  
Elios smiled and let her roam, trying to figure out what to do. He had no clue who had locked her door, but he had a feeling someone was up to something. Chibi-Usa seemed not to mind, but he did.  
  
Ever since arriving here, he had felt something gripping his heart, and it was all because of her. Elios had lived for over a thousand years, guarding the world of Elysion, the heart of the Earth, and also protecting his Prince. In all that time, he had focused on his duty, but now, after meeting this pale little girl, something was different.  
  
He watched her move, his eyes following her body's every movement. He had been changed by her; by her lovely dream, and her youthful innocence. She had sparked something inside his heart, a feeling he hadn't felt before.  
  
Elios' hand reached out, trying to touch her cheek, but he pulled it back quickly. What are you doing? She's too young! And you have your duty to protect this world and the King. Elios knew that Chibi-Usa had been alive nearly a thousand years, knew she had not grown for many years, but still, he couldn't forget that he had met her as a child. To him, she had always appeared as a child.  
  
He had always known what she looked like, though, had always known that inside she was the woman he saw now. But, thanks to the Amazoness Quartet, he had seen her true body, and that had been the moment he knew what his heart had always known.  
  
"Elios!"  
  
Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to see her behind him, her eyes wide with curiosity. "You've been standing still for a while now. Are you alright?"  
  
Elios smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. Well, anyway, you should be asleep. You need a lot of rest, since you'll be busy tomorrow."  
  
"But I have no clothes…"  
  
"Sure you do. You're wearing night clothes."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked down at herself, then frowned. "Fine. But I need a place to sleep."  
  
"You can have the bed. I'll sleep out here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Elios nodded and shoved her towards the door to his chambers. "Sleep, Little Maiden."  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned, but before she could say anything, he shut the door. He heard her grumbling behind the door, but just smiled.  
  
He could hear her moving, and left the door to lie down on the futon he had. The door opened slightly, and he could just barely make her out by the foot of the bed. She had removed her robe, and was in a long button-up shirt, that fell to her knees.  
  
Elios felt his heart speed up. Chibi-Usa stood by the end of the bed, and stretched before she jumped into bed. Her long legs were well defined, and her arms were lightly muscled. The shirt conformed to the curve of her breasts and hips, and Elios found himself staring. Blinking, Elios made himself look away. He felt his face burning, and quickly turned so he couldn't see Chibi-Usa.  
  
Elios fell into a pseudo-sleep, one where he was asleep but also awake. He heard a strange sound, but soon realized it was someone crying. Inside his dream, he floated towards the sound, and saw a vague shape huddled on the floor, holding something in its arms.  
  
Coming closer, Elios saw Chibi-Usa, and opened his mouth to call out to her. But she moved suddenly, and then was gone. Elios found himself in a strange place, all dark and foreboding. It was Crystal Tokyo, but destroyed.  
  
He heard the crying again, and turned to his left, following the sound. He followed the sound of his Maiden's crying throughout all of Crystal Tokyo, until he found himself in the garden she had shown him just a few hours ago.  
  
Chibi-Usa sat on the ground, cradling something to her. Beside her, a giant hole smoked with steam, and Elios saw the hand of a human sticking out, charred and blackened. The stench of death was all around, but Chibi- Usa seemed not to notice. Instead, she sat crying, rocking back and forth, cradling that object to her breasts.  
  
Elios took a step towards her, to comfort her, and then noticed the body of Diana beside her mistress, a charred wreck. But what really made him stop was the thing she was holding.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned bright eyes full of tears on him, but didn't seem to notice. Instead, she caressed the face against her chest—his face—and cried. Suddenly, though, the skin began to melt, and Chibi-Usa screamed…  
  
Elios woke to the sound of Chibi-Usa crying and thrashing about. Without thinking, he jumped off his makeshift bed, through the open door, and ran over to her side. She was sweating and tears streamed down her face, and her arms thrashed about. Elios tried to calm her, tried to stop her from hurting herself, but only got clawed in the face.  
  
Seeing no other way, Elios climbed into the bed with her, pinning her arms to her side and whispered to her to calm down. "Maiden, it's me. Please…Chibi-Usa! Wake up! It's only a dream!"  
  
Chibi-Usa thrashed for a few seconds more, but then began to calm. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was still crying, but she had stopped screaming and thrashing. Elios was surprised no one had heard.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her beautiful eyes, eyes that were usually so bright and happy, now filled with pain and fear.  
  
"Elios…?" She reached a hand up to his face, and she started crying even harder. She flung herself against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I had the worst dream!"  
  
Elios put his cheek against her hair. "I know. I saw. But it was only that: a dream."  
  
He could feel her quiver against him, her breath fast like her namesake rabbits'. Elios had no idea what he could do for her, so he just held her tighter. She shuddered against him, then relaxed.  
  
Slowly, she moved her arms so they wrapped around his neck. Elios blinked, and felt her clench her fists in his hair. She rubbed her cheek against his bare chest, the tears cool against his skin. Elios' breath caught, and he lifted her chin in his hand, so he could see her face. Gently, he brushed his lips against her eyes, then down onto her cheek, where he could taste her tears. She gasped as his lips moved down onto her neck, and he moved his hands to unbutton her shirt. Her fists clenched tighter into his hair as he lay her down on her back, his heart beating faster than hers.  
  
Elios had undone the top three buttons, when the realization of what he was doing suddenly hit him. Chibi-Usa was lying nearly beneath him, her beautiful face pale and still frightened by her dream, and he was enjoying it. Elios reached up and took her wrists, pulling them away from the back of his neck. Chibi-Usa blinked in confusion, and Elios slowly sat up.  
  
"Maiden, I…Please, forgive me."  
  
He set her hands down beside her, then turned his back to her, swinging his legs over the bed as though to go. He could feel her sit up, but was surprised when she crawled over to sit beside him. Her skin was pale and covered in sweat, and her loose hair made a pool beside her. He carefully took a strand of it in his hand, threading it between his fingers.  
  
"Elios…I should apologize. I shouldn't have…well…"  
  
"It's alright, Maiden. It was my fault." He blushed slightly. "To tell the truth, this is the main reason I didn't want to stay here for much longer. I was afraid something bad like this would have happened."  
  
Chibi-Usa turned to face him. "Nothing bad happened. You just did what you thought was the right thing to do."  
  
"Maiden…"  
  
"I had a bad dream, and you were there right away, protecting me." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "How did you know? About my dream?"  
  
"The same way I found you before. I live in Elysion, the World of Dreams. I can sense any dream, if I truly wish. Somehow, I was pulled towards yours." He looked down at his feet, swinging slightly against the bed. "I saw."  
  
Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, and he thought she might be fighting tears. "But you came over to me. And made me feel safe. Just like my prince should do." She turned to him, that beautiful smile on her face. "Nothing bad happened."  
  
Elios couldn't agree. He had almost done something unforgivable, and she said nothing bad had happened. And what was worse, he still wanted her. He wanted to feel her skin against his again, to taste her lips. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.  
  
Chibi-Usa took his hand, the one caressing her hair, and kissed it gently. Elios opened his eyes and looked at her. "I think we should go to bed now. But," she pulled him down when he made to stand, "I want you to stay here with me. I'm afraid I'll have a dream again. I've been having weird dreams lately, either wonderful or evil, and I'm scared of what I may dream." She stared into his eyes. "Please stay with me."  
  
Elios nodded, and his Little Maiden laughed a silvery peal of laughter, then hugged him, saying thank you. She crawled over to the other side of the bed, and wiggled under the covers. After a moment of thought, Elios crawled under the covers too, but stayed on his side of the bed. Because of that brief moment that he shared in Chibi-Usa's mind, he could feel her displeasure, but didn't care. She was safer with him over here than there.  
  
Elios closed his eyes, when he felt Chibi-Usa move closer. He smiled. She thought she was being stealthful, and moved very slowly, but he could tell what she was doing. She made it about halfway across the bed when he reached out with his arm and drew her closer, so her head lay against his chest. He could feel her heartbeat, and could also tell she hadn't buttoned the shirt yet. He winced at that, but made himself not think about it.  
  
The Priest of Elysion lay awake, with Chibi-Usa's head against his chest, until he felt her breathing steady and knew she was asleep. Gently kissing the top of her head, Elios settled in to sleep. Chibi-Usa made a noise of disapproval when she had to readjust how she was lying, but quickly fell into a deep sleep. Elios smiled.  
  
"I love you, my Lovely Maiden." 


	4. Chapter four

Part 4  
  
Serenity knocked at Elios' door, trying to hide her fear. That morning, a servant had run into her dressing rooms, telling her the Princess was gone from her rooms. In fact, the door had been locked, and after they had gotten it open, they had found that the Princess had never been in the room at all.  
  
So Serenity went to the only person she could think of that might have known where her precious daughter had run to: Elios.  
  
No one answered her knocks, so Serenity opened the door and went in uninvited. I'm the queen, and my daughter is missing. Forget about ethics!  
  
Elios' rooms were clean and untouched. She noticed a blanket on the futon, but thought nothing of it. There were no signs of his having awoken yet, and that upset Serenity for some reason. If I'm worried, he should be too. She knew that was silly to think, but she was worried about Small Lady. What if she had run away, or something terrible had happened to her? Her daughter had a streak of bad luck when it came to safety, and Serenity was worried about her.  
  
However, when Serenity entered the priest's bedchamber, a new possibility for danger leaped into her head.  
  
Small Lady was lying with her head on Elios' bare chest, her shirt nearly half unbuttoned. The priest's arms were wrapped around her daughter, and his cheek was resting against the top of Small Lady's head.  
  
"Lady? Lady, are you in here?"  
  
Serenity turned at the sound of Diana's voice.  
  
"Is the Small Lady in here?" Serenity's ears perked at the voice of one of her head servants, and she did something she hadn't done in ages. She snuck into the closet, and prepared herself for a bit of spying.  
  
Diana trotted in, looking every which way. "I thought I heard something."  
  
The Head Servant came in a split second later, rubbing her hands together nervously. "We shouldn't have done that, Miss Diana. If the Queen finds out…"  
  
"Oh!" Diana squealed when she came over to the bed. "Just like I thought." Her nose wrinkled. "Drats…nothing happened. I can tell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for one, the Lady is wearing clothes."  
  
Serenity nearly choked. So it was Diana that had locked the door. She had plotted this entire thing! When she got her hands on that cat…  
  
Not that Serenity really minded, though. Now that she thought about it, she remembered all the times she'd spent with Mamo-chan, and how she'd always dreamt of him. She knew her daughter felt the same feelings as she had, and that Small Lady loved Elios with all of her being. But the motherly part of her still had the urge to strangle the priest.  
  
Elios yawned, and Diana yelped, then ran from the room. The Head Servant followed, but Serenity decided to stay where she was. She wanted to see exactly what this boy was like. Her eyes glinted as she narrowed them to an evil smile.  
  
She watched the priest stir. His eyes fluttered open, and he yawned again. He stopped suddenly, and looked at Small Lady, as though he had forgotten she was there. A warm smile quickly lit his face, however, and he brushed the hair from her forehead. He gazed at her for a while, then blinked, as though remembering something.  
  
Sliding off the bed carefully so her didn't wake Small Lady, the priest placed his feet against the floor, pulling back slightly as the cool surface touched his toes.  
  
Serenity bit her lip when he started towards the closet, and quickly tried to think of a way out of this mess. Wait a minute, I'm the queen, what do I have to worry for? Besides, he's the one in trouble.  
  
The Priest of Elysion blinked, then turned from the closet. Serenity let out a sigh of relief, but just when she thought she was safe, he looked back, right at her.  
  
"Please don't think badly of me, your Majesty. I can swear to you that I did not touch your daughter."  
  
As serenely and gracefully as she could, Serenity walked out from the closet, holding her head high and refusing to blush.  
  
"You think that you could seduce my daughter with the help of Diana, and not have me find out?" He blinked, confused. Serenity took a deep breath, but her resolve never wavered. "Well. You were wrong. I thought it would be all right to let you stay, because I trusted you. Now I see I was wrong."  
  
Elios looked at Serenity with the most adorable look of confusion that she almost forgot she was angry with him. "My Queen, I have no idea what you are talking about. Last night your daughter took me on a tour of the castle, and when I returned her to her rooms, the door was locked. There was no way to get in, so we came here."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were sleeping with her."  
  
Elios turned a bright shade of crimson. "I…well…it's not what you think, my Queen. I didn't do anything, I promise."  
  
Serenity smiled slightly. The boy was so pure and honest, she couldn't doubt him. Not that she had doubted him before, but she wanted to see how he would handle the situation.  
  
"I know nothing happened. I trust you. I trust Small Lady. And I have no qualms about you being in love with my daughter." Serenity looked around him to see her daughter, sleeping softly. "She loves you very much, you know."  
  
Elios' eyes followed hers. "I know. But I cannot stay. I have to return to my home."  
  
Serenity walked forward and took his hands in hers. "You are always welcome here. And there is no threat to this world right now. Please stay. Elysion is not so far away that you cannot be there fast."  
  
"But…I have responsibilities…"  
  
Serenity's grip tightened, and Elios winced a little. "You have a responsibility here, as well. And if you do anything to hurt her feelings," her grip tightened even more, "I will feel very sorry for you."  
  
The Priest of Elysion gulped.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone here?"  
  
Serenity smiled as her husband walked in, then glided over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We're all here. And everything is fine."  
  
Endymion scanned the room, taking it all in. He saw Elios standing before the closet without a shirt, he noticed Small Lady's dress hanging in the closet, he noticed Small Lady sleeping in the bed, he saw the window was left open.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, his eyes made their way back to the bed, then very slowly, turned back to face Elios, who had quite a look of fear on his face. Serenity startled when Endymion took a step forward, but grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back when he lifted reaching hands for Elios' throat.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Stop! It's alright!"  
  
"What did you do to my daughter?"  
  
"King, nothing happened! Really!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Please, understand!"  
  
"DIE!!"  
  
"STOP!" All eyes turned to see Small Lady sitting, the blanket pulled up to her chest, her eyes hard with anger. "Daddy! Mama! Stop it!"  
  
Endymion relaxed, but Serenity didn't release his arm. "What happened here?"  
  
"I had a bad dream, and I didn't want to sleep alone. I wouldn't have been able to, anyway."  
  
"Then why is your shirt unbuttoned?"  
  
Small Lady blanched. "Um…it was hot out?"  
  
Endymion lunged for Elios before Serenity could stop him, and he tackled the poor priest, his hands around his throat. Small Lady jumped off the bed, then ran and jumped onto her father, pulling him off the priest.  
  
"My own priest! I can't believe you!"  
  
"King, I swear nothing happened!"  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
"Daddy!!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, CALM DOWN!!"  
  
Everyone shut up and stared at Serenity. Serenity, who hadn't raised her voice in ages, the perfect model of perfection. Now, she was full of anger, with eyes as hard as agates, and her hair sticking out in places. Endymion gulped, and removed his hands from Elios' throat. Small Lady ran over to her priest and knelt beside him, holding his head against her chest.  
  
"Mamo-chan, apologize right now."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I said now!"  
  
Endymion gulped again, and then reached down to help Elios up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."  
  
The Priest of Elysion gave a weak smile. "I think any father would."  
  
"Now, Elios, explain yourself. You too, Small Lady."  
  
So Elios told her and Mamo-chan about what had happened. Small Lady had taken him for a tour, and when he had returned her to her rooms, they had been locked. All the other doors were locked as well, and only his would open. They were both tired, so they decided to just stay in his room. They had been sleeping in different rooms, and Serenity remembered seeing a blanket on the futon in the sitting room. Then Small Lady said she had had a bad dream, and that she had been having dreams, and she was afraid to sleep by herself. And since Diana hadn't been there, she had made Elios stay with her.  
  
At mention of Diana's name, Serenity couldn't keep the displeasure off her face.  
  
When they had finished recounting what had happened, Endymion put a finger to his mouth, thinking. Serenity came up beside him.  
  
"Diana set it up."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I was in here before you woke up. Diana and the Head Servant decided to play matchmaker.  
  
Small Lady's face lit up. "Really?!?!" Serenity gave her a hard look. "I mean, really? Well, she went about it the wrong way."  
  
Serenity could tell her daughter was rather happy with the way Diana had done it.  
  
"Well, Diana and I are going to have a long talk. Now, get dressed you two. You have a long day ahead."  
  
Endymion left, and Serenity smiled at her daughter. Small Lady frowned, and Serenity went over to her, and took her elbow.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Serenity took Small Lady out into the sitting room, and made sure the priest couldn't hear.  
  
"Small Lady, you've grown a lot. But you need to understand that things are different."  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's different than before, when you and I would stay in Mamo-chan's room. You're an adult now. Please remember." She quelled any argument Small Lady had with a finger to her daughter's lips. "I know how you feel about him, and I'm happy for you. But please don't let anything like this happen again."  
  
She waited for Small Lady's nod, then kissed her cheek and walked from the room. She hoped her daughter would take her words to heart.  
  
  
  
Chibi-Usa watched her mother leave, her lips pressed tight. She had the feeling Serenity was disappointed, but couldn't tell to what degree. All she cared about was that she was innocent of anything they may think.  
  
Realizing she was standing in just a shirt, Chibi-Usa hurried to the door of the bedchamber and made sure it was safe to enter. Seeing no Elios in her sight, she hurried in, suddenly very cold and wanting a nice outfit to wear.  
  
She was surprised to see him sitting on the bed, still wearing only his pants from the day before, and holding something in his hands. His face was very serious, and he was frowning.  
  
When she stepped in the room, he quickly hid the thing he was holding, and stood. "I should probably let you change. I'll be out in the sitting room if you need me."  
  
"Elios…"  
  
He walked past her without saying anything else, and Chibi-Usa felt her heart ache. He seemed so distant suddenly. Was it because of her?  
  
Grabbing her nightclothes from before, Chibi-Usa changed out of the shirt she had been wearing, but stored it away on her person. It was one of Elios' shirts, and she planned on keeping it, whether or not he cared.  
  
She met with him in the sitting room, and together they walked back to her rooms. She left him outside while she went in to change into real clothes, and then they left together to go to breakfast.  
  
The hall was full of guests, just like yesterday, but she noticed some were gone. In a few days, all the revelers that had come for her ceremony would be gone, and the palace would die down again. Does that mean Elios will leave as well? Chibi-Usa didn't want to think about anything like that, so she shook her head slightly and went to join her parents. Elios didn't look at her, but kept on walking.  
  
At the head table, Chibi-Usa sat beside her mother. She was expecting Elios to sit with her, but he kept going and sat at the nearest guest table. She turned to look at her mother, a question in her eyes, but Serenity only shrugged.  
  
Elios ignored her for the rest of the morning, and Chibi-Usa couldn't do much about it. As soon as breakfast was done, she and her mother left to work on state affairs, and she was cooped up in a room all day.  
  
"Small Lady, pay attention. This needs to be discussed."  
  
Chibi-Usa stopped looking out the window, and went over to her mother. Serenity was discussing the need for something, but Chibi-Usa couldn't remember what it was. Not that she had been paying attention, anyways.  
  
"Mama, what's the point? Isn't Crystal Tokyo fine the way it is?"  
  
Serenity looked at her daughter and smiled. "It is, my dear, but we must make sure it stays that way. It is our duty to protect these people."  
  
"I know." She stared out the window again. "Is it our duty to protect Ely…um…the rest of this world too?"  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't notice her mother's smile. "In some ways, yes. Just like before, in the Silver Millennium, we protected this star, and we do it now as well."  
  
The princess smiled.  
  
"However, that doesn't mean we can daydream about certain people from a certain part of this world. Now, pay attention."  
  
Chibi-Usa sat up straight, and listened for the rest of the morning.  
  
  
  
"Oy! Elios!"  
  
Elios turned at the sound of his king's voice. Endymion leaned against the wall, eyeing his priest sideways. Elios stopped and bowed.  
  
"So very formal. But that's just the way you are. It's alright."  
  
Elios lifted from his bow, and Endymion started walking down the hall with him. The young priest didn't quite know what to say. He was worried his king was still angry, and didn't want to make things worse.  
  
"So, Elios, are you staying for much longer?" Endymion didn't look at him.  
  
Elios shook his head. "No, I'm leaving today."  
  
Endymion still didn't look at him. "Chibi-Usa will be sad."  
  
"It's better for her if I leave soon."  
  
Elios didn't realize his king had stopped until he was a few steps past him. "Huh?"  
  
"You need a lot of training."  
  
Elios frowned in confusion. "I…I don't understand."  
  
"Nor are you supposed to." Endymion came up to him and put a hand on the slender priest's shoulder. "Listen, it took me a few years, but eventually I learned the basics. But I can tell you right now that you have no idea what you're doing around women."  
  
Elios spluttered. "But…what do you mean?"  
  
Endymion smiled and patted his shoulder. "You'll just have to learn the same way I did. Be well, Elios. Take your time leaving, I really do miss talking with you."  
  
Elios watched as his king walked away down the hall. He had no clue what it was Endymion had been trying to tell him. He had thought his king was still angry with him, but apparently he had been wrong.  
  
He started to walk down the hall again, but this time was stopped by Neo Queen Serenity. Elios bowed, but she motioned for him to stand.  
  
"So formal, my dear priest?"  
  
Elios nodded. "My Queen…"  
  
She smiled. "You both are still upset over that? You two trust each other, don't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then I have nothing to worry about."  
  
The queen left him alone then, and Elios just stood in the hall, leaning against a wall, not knowing what to do.  
  
"What do they mean? The King told me to learn about women, and now the Queen says she trusts me. But…I don't understand why."  
  
Elios began to walk, not knowing where he was going until he reached the room.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The Priest of Elysion opened the door to Artemis' voice, then stepped inside.  
  
"Artemis? May I ask you a question?"  
  
Artemis looked up at the nervous priest, then nodded.  
  
"Please, go ahead."  
  
Elios nodded, then let out a breath. He had been afraid Artemis wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"I have a problem—"  
  
"With Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Elios spluttered, then nodded.  
  
"It's quite easy to see. And I've been there. You just have to learn how to read what she's saying."  
  
"Saying?"  
  
"Aye. Girls don't tell us what they mean. We have to read between the lines."  
  
"All right. So what does she say?"  
  
Artemis laughed. "I have no clue, boy. But I'm pretty sure she's telling you she likes you." His ears twitched. "Hmm…if you'll excuse me? Luna and Diana are coming back now. See you around, ok?"  
  
Artemis shooed Elios out of his room, leaving Elios in the same place he was from before, and still confused. He knew he should return to Elysion soon, not only because he was needed there, but also because he felt unsure while he was here. But another part of him wanted to stay, and to see Chibi-Usa. And that part was the larger of the two.  
  
"What should I do? I don't understand what's happening." 


	5. Chapter five

This is the "lemon chapter", so to speak. I wonder if I should just make the whole fic NC-17 again…? But I don't think it's all that detailed…I just use a lot of innuendo throughout the whole fic, and I mean A LOT. *sigh* I'm such a perv…^-^x Aanywho, the actual scene is about…a quarter of the way down the fic. It's not very important; you'd understand everything even if you skipped it, so don't worry. Now, I return this ficcie to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
"Lady, you should wear this."  
  
Diana held up a pale blue gown. It was silk, and had those long sleeves that covered the hands, and a bow in the back. The cut was low, showing some cleavage, but still being tasteful. Chibi-Usa agreed.  
  
"You think he'll notice me in this?"  
  
Diana scowled. She didn't want to think about putting her princess and that priest together anymore. The King had been very explicit about such actions. VERY explicit.  
  
"I think you should keep your head out of the clouds."  
  
It had been two days since the morning in Elios' room, and Chibi-Usa had barely seen him in all that time. He made appearances at meals, but other than that, she never saw him. At first she wanted to believe it was because she was busy, but after awhile, she came to the realization that he was avoiding her.  
  
"Do you think he hates me now?"  
  
Diana looked up from her study of the hem of the dress, and saw Chibi- Usa's eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "Don't cry, Lady. There's nothing to cry about."  
  
"You're right." She wiped her eyes. "Especially because tonight I'll make him notice me."  
  
"Ano…that's not what I meant."  
  
The palace was holding a ball, celebrating the last day for Chibi- Usa's coming-of-age celebration. Everyone who hadn't left was welcome to come, and even the people who hadn't come to her "coronation" were allowed in. It would be happy and loud and no one would notice should she be missing for a while. She had a plan, and no party was going to disrupt it.  
  
Diana made her finish dressing, then one of the maids came in to do her makeup. Chibi-Usa didn't really like this part, but if it made her look more like an adult, she was willing to do it.  
  
Soon, she looked like a true princess, and a spitting image of her mother. There's no way he can ignore me now. That jerk! I'll teach him!"  
  
Chibi-Usa stood, ready to leave, when her father appeared in the doorway. He had a rose in his hand, and when she ran over to hug him, he placed it in her hair.  
  
"A bit much, I suppose," he said while admiring his handiwork, "but I'm sure it will do just nicely. Are you ready?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Well then, shall we?" He extended his arm, and Chibi-Usa leaned on his elbow while walking down the hall. It didn't take them long to reach the hall, and when they entered, a band began to play. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the princess and her father walk into the hall, then take the steps of the dais to the thrones.  
  
Endymion placed Chibi-Usa in her seat, and she immediately began surveying the hall, looking for Elios while trying not to look like she was looking for Elios. Serenity noticed and leaned over to speak with her.  
  
"You look wonderful, my darling. I'm sure he'll notice."  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed.  
  
Her father, however, didn't seem too pleased. He leaned over to whisper in Serenity's ear, and her eyes widened in surprise. Chibi-Usa looked at them inquiringly, but they refused to answer her unspoken question. Feeling uneasy, Chibi-Usa went back to searching the hall.  
  
Hours passed, and she still couldn't find Elios. Three boys had come up to her and asked to dance though. She hadn't wanted to, but one look from her parents told her she had to. They were all good dancers, and the black haired one was especially cute, but the only boy Chibi-Usa had wanted to see was Elios. She found herself missing his smile and the way his eyes would shine when he looked at her. She knew he felt something for her, but she couldn't tell exactly what.  
  
She sat for hours, scanning the floor, looking for him. She would get up and talk with her friends, and dance every now and then, but even then she was preoccupied. She was always looking for him. She refused to believe that he would have just left, even if he was acting like he hated her.  
  
The thought of him hating her stabbed at her heart. He couldn't hate her, especially after that night he had stayed with her. If he hated her, he would have left her alone. Chibi-Usa kept that thought in her heart, not letting herself think of any other possibility. Maybe he got caught up in something. Yeah. He must have something important right now, something only he can do. That's why he's not here.  
  
Every now and then, Chibi-Usa would look to her parents, that unspoken question burning in her eyes. And everytime, they refused to look at her.  
  
Soon, all the guests were beginning to get tired, and the floor became less crowded. Chibi-Usa was talking with a group of her friends, when she noticed the Senshi walk by. They were in their dresses of state, and looked regal and beautiful. Excusing herself, Chibi-Usa ran over to them.  
  
"Minna-san!"  
  
They all turned to see her. Rei smiled. "We were going to see you, Chibi-Usa. We haven't seen you all week, and wanted to congratulate you."  
  
"Yes," Minako put in, "congratulations. Say, where's Elios? I heard he was here."  
  
Mako-chan elbowed her in the side, and Ami and Rei refused to look at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Mako-chan?" No response. "Ami? Please, do you know something?"  
  
Ami whispered, "He left, Chibi-Usa. A few hours before this."  
  
Chibi-Usa felt something snap inside, and everything crashed around her. Her friends were looking at her with worry in their eyes, and her parents had come up to see what was wrong. But she only stood there, her eyes wide with tears running freely down her cheeks. She heard her father whisper something about a secret, and was suddenly very angry.  
  
"You." It was a whisper. "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
Before he could answer, Chibi-Usa ran from the room. Serenity called after her, but Chibi-Usa ignored her. She knew she was being childish, but right then, Chibi-Usa didn't care. They had lied to her. Maybe not directly, but they had lied. Everyone had known he was gone, and yet…they wouldn't tell her. Fresh tears seeped from her eyes, and she nearly collided with a wall.  
  
"Those…liars. Why?"  
  
She stopped running after she nearly ran into the wall, but she didn't walk slowly, either.  
  
Chibi-Usa stood before her door before she knew where she was. She reached out to open it, but then pulled her hand back, as though the door was a snake. They would know to search for her here. She always ran to her room when she was upset.  
  
Turning away, Chibi-Usa walked down the corridor, until she was outside. She knew where she was going this time.  
  
The swings were deserted. All the lights around the little park were out, so Chibi-Usa nearly tripped when she went to sit down. She knew they would find her here, but right then, she just wanted to sit.  
  
In a few minutes, she heard footsteps. She had expected them to take longer to find her, but nonetheless, she wasn't ready to go back to the palace.  
  
"Go away." Her voice was husky from crying, and it hurt. The footsteps stopped, and she expected them to turn around. Instead, they started again, still coming closer. Chibi-Usa felt herself growing angry, and she sat up straight. "I said, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone, and I especially don't want to return to the palace."  
  
The footsteps stopped for a brief second, but kept coming. She felt hands reach out, and someone plucked the rose from her hair.  
  
"Hey!" She jumped up, trying to get it back. The thief moved fast, and was soon out of her reach. She chased after it, but it was still dark, and she fell, tripping over an old playset. She landed with an "oof" and shook her head, clearing it. She had landed rather hard. Her thief came over to help her up, but she swatted away the offered hand.  
  
The thief grabbed her hand anyway. Chibi-Usa tried to swat it away again, but another arm reached beneath her legs, and lifted her up. She gasped and began struggling, but the thief put two fingers to her mouth, signaling silence. In the background, Chibi-Usa heard her friends calling her name.  
  
Suddenly, before she could yell out, she was moving. The thief was running away from the palace, towards the outskirts. Chibi-Usa began to panic. She had no idea who this person was, but she knew she didn't want to go anywhere with him/her/whatever.  
  
She began to pound on her thief's shoulder, and to her pleasure, heard a grunt of pain. But they never stopped running.  
  
She tried in vain to make the thief stop, but nothing would work. Finally, though, they began to slow. Chibi-Usa recognized this place, but she couldn't exactly place it in her memories.  
  
The thief set her down, and then returned the rose to her hair. She blinked, then lifted her hand to feel the flower against her ear. The thief turned away, but she caught a sliver of pale hair in the moonlight.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
The priest flinched, then nodded. He turned to face her, and she had to squint to see his features, but it was her priest. "Why? Why didn't you come?"  
  
He went over to a tree, then sat beneath it. After a moment, he patted the spot beside him, and Chibi-Usa came over to sit. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and when he didn't object, she wiggled in closer.  
  
"I left, Little Maiden. I really did. I've been here, in Elysion, for the past six hours." He leaned his head against hers. "But I felt wrong, so I came back." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Little Maiden."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Blink.  
  
"I'm not little anymore, I've grown up. See?" She sat up and turned him to face her. She held out her arms, then stood and twirled around. "You see? I've grown up! Don't you care?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then why do you call me little? Before, when I was changed with Usagi, you saw me and said I was lovely, but now all you can do is call me "little"?"  
  
Elios stood and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into him. His arms circled about her waist, and he buried his face in her hair. Chibi- Usa leaned into him, her arms pinned to his chest, her head resting beneath his chin.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I love you."  
  
Chibi-Usa felt her heart catch, and Elios hugged her tighter. He was warm, and she could feel his whole body trembling.  
  
"You're shaking." They said at the same time. Chibi-Usa laughed, and he lifted her chin and caught her lips in a kiss. She lost her breath, but she wouldn't pull away until he did.  
  
Elios lowered his eyes, but when Chibi-Usa thought he would back away, he bent and reached behind her with one arm, lifting her from behind the knees. Like when he had carried her here.  
  
"Please come with me?"  
  
She nodded into his chest. Elios' heart beat faster, and suddenly, they were in some room with a bed, a window, and a stand. It was dark, and Chibi-Usa was sure she had never been here before.  
  
"How…?"  
  
"This is my home, Lovely Maiden. And in Elysion, I can come here whenever I please, easily." He set her down on the bed, then left. A few seconds later he returned holding a burning candle. He set it on a stand a ways from the bed, then came over to Chibi-Usa. Her eyes were wide, and she was blushing. He ran a hand over her face, moving loose strands of hair. He was still shaking.  
  
Chibi-Usa reached up and held the side of his face. He placed a hand over hers and leaned into her caress, his eyes closed.  
  
They sat that way for a few minutes, then Elios opened his eyes and leaned down, pushing her to the bed. He kissed her face, her eyes, her lips, then moved down her neck to kiss her collarbone. Chibi-Usa clasped her hands behind his head, like the last time, and held him against her.  
  
His kisses were soft, and they tickled. She giggled, but when he made to stop, she shook her head. After a while, though, he became more ardent, and he pressed against her. She yelped, and he blushed, pulling back.  
  
Chibi-Usa sat up, a blush creeping up her face. "Um…I…I've never done this before, so…"  
  
Elios smiled and cupped her chin, resting his forehead against hers. "Neither have I."  
  
They sat that way for a minute before his hands slid down to her shoulders and then her back, and he started to undo her dress. Chibi-Usa leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, and she kissed his neck.  
  
It didn't take him long to undo her dress, and he slipped it off her shoulders while he kissed her neck. Chibi-Usa's breath caught, and his lips trailed down onto her chest. He finished removing her dress, then he lay her down, leaning over her. The candle's poor light was the only light she had, but she thought she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
"I want you to be with me forever, but I know you can't. And I want you, just you, but…this is wrong. I know it is."  
  
Chibi-Usa kissed his eyes. "This isn't wrong. Because when I go home, I'm bringing you with me."  
  
Elios' breath caught, and Chibi-Usa hugged him to her. He pulled away from her though, and stood. Chibi-Usa half sat up, not sure what was going on. Her priest stood beside the bed, staring at her. Then he slowly took off his shirt, and the rest of his clothes, till he was as bare as she was. He crawled back into the bed and wrapped his arms around her soft body.  
  
His hand trailed down her side, along the curve of her breast and the swell of her hip, then back up. She shuddered against him, feeling his warmth and encircling his neck with her arms. His lips ran down her neck, onto her shoulder. He pressed against her, a shadow above her. Chibi-Usa thought she should be frightened, and at first, she had been. But this was her priest, her Elios, the man she had always dreamed of. The man she had waited and saved herself for. Right at that moment, she didn't care if what she was doing was wrong, or if her parents would care. All she wanted was for him to hold her forever and take her.  
  
His lips trailed down from her shoulder onto her chest, and his hands ran over every inch of her they could without making him have to move away from her. He was so warm, and his body enfolded hers.  
  
"Please, Elios…"  
  
The Priest of Elysion trembled with his desire for the pale girl beneath him, and she did the same.  
  
He lifted himself from her a bit, so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Lovely Maiden, my Chibi-Usa, will you stay with me? I…"  
  
"Elios, I promise, if you promise never to leave me. I love you, and I never want to leave your side. So please…"  
  
Elios sighed, then leaned against her, his entire body covering hers, and he claimed her. Chibi-Usa's eyes flew open in surprise, and something that felt like fire ripped through her body, engulfing her, but it was a pain she embraced. She threw her head back, a yell escaping her throat. Elios did the same.  
  
They moved together for what seemed an eternity, a second, and then he collapsed against her, both of them exhausted. Chibi-Usa held him in her arms, sweat beading her face. Her breasts heaved as she gulped in breath, and Elios breathed deeply, his mouth slightly open.  
  
When he had caught his breath, Elios moved so he was beside his love, and clutched her to him. She leaned into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. Her hair was sweaty and clung to her forehead, and he brushed it away as he kissed her.  
  
"I love you." Suddenly he gasped, and shifted away from her. Chibi- Usa reached for him, but he was already off the bed. A cold breeze seemed to fill the room, and she huddled under the covers, cold, waiting till he came back.  
  
He did, after about three minutes, and crawled back under the blankets with her. She immediately pressed against him, feeling his warmth. She almost didn't notice the thing he held in his hands.  
  
"Elios, what's that?" It looked familiar, like… "Is that the thing you were holding before, that one morning?"  
  
The priest nodded, then opened the small box. Inside rested a necklace, of some strange metal she had never seen, and it shone like moonlight. At the end was a perfect opal.  
  
"This is for you. It's my gift to you, and…" He unfastened the clasp and drew it around her neck. It fit perfectly. "I was hoping you would accept it as a special gift…" his voice trailed off, and Chibi-Usa frowned up at him, confused.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa…will you be my bride?"  
  
Chibi-Usa's heart nearly skipped a beat. A warm feeling filled her, and she reached up and drew his face down so she could kiss him. She had been waiting for this question her entire life.  
  
"With all my heart, my love."  
  
Elios covered her face with kisses, and they lay back down, drawing the blankets up close.  
  
  
  
The morning came with the sound of birds and a warm breeze, and Chibi-Usa blinked against the sunlight that dappled the walls. Elios slept beside her, his hair a mess and his boy's face completely relaxed, his mouth slightly open. Memories of the night before warmed her mind, and she snuggled up against him, knowing that when she got up, she would have to go home, and explain a lot to her parents. His arms tightened around her, but he didn't wake.  
  
Chibi-Usa lay there for nearly an hour, just thinking of the night before, and how happy she was. She knew there could be serious reparations later, and she knew her parents were probably going to kill her when they found out, but right then, as last night, she didn't care.  
  
Elios moved against her, and she blinked, finding that her mind had wandered. She turned to face him, and his eyes stared back into hers. They were so beautiful, she could lose herself in them. He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She giggled and moved closer to him, and his arms held her tighter.  
  
"When we go back, we have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Yes. King Endymion will most definitely have my head this time."  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned. "Don't say things like that. Especially because we're getting married."  
  
Elios smiled and kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Chibi-Usa knew he was worried about her, but there was no reason. Suddenly, she perked up.  
  
"I didn't have a dream at all."  
  
"That's good to hear. Are they gone now?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Because I have my protector here now."  
  
Elios sighed contentedly and held her, but when the sun came through the windows clearly, he nudged Chibi-Usa. She had fallen asleep, and woke with a start.  
  
"We have to get up now, Lovely Maiden. Your parents are probably worried about you."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded her agreement, but didn't move until he pushed her. She sat up grudgingly, and regretted it the moment the cool air in the room touched her bare skin. Goosebumps pebbled along her arms, and she hugged herself. Elios wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck.  
  
"I know it's cold, but you'll just have to bear with it."  
  
He threw off the covers and stumbled when his feet touched the floor. Chibi-Usa showed her smile openly. Served him right, for nearly jumping onto that cold floor. Elios walked on cold feet to his closet, something she hadn't seen last night. The candle hadn't provided much light.  
  
Remembering the candle, Chibi-Usa looked to see it had long since blown out, the wick nearly half melted. She remembered it was still burning when she fell asleep, but other than that, she had no clue who had blown it out.  
  
Elios scrounged through the closet until he produced a pair of pants and a shirt for him, and a lovely lavender gown for Chibi-Usa. She decided not to ask where he had gotten it from. He returned to the bed, and sat down, pulling his clothes on. He didn't offer the dress to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He leaned back a bit and smiled at her. Then he sat up, got off the bed, and came around so he was more on her side. He lifted her easily from beneath her arms, then set her on the floor. She nearly slapped him for making her move from her warm spot.  
  
He looked her up and down, a smile on his face. Chibi-Usa blushed.  
  
"You're so lovely." She blinked at his words. He picked the dress up from the foot of the bed, then lifted her arms and slipped it over her body. It was silk, and caressed her bare skin. He turned her around so he could button it, then stepped back. Chibi-Usa twirled to show off.  
  
"It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"  
  
"I can have some secrets, can't I?"  
  
She nodded, a smile blooming on her face. She twirled some more, and the pale color shifted in the sunlight, shimmering like moonlight on water. This was the best day of her life.  
  
Elios let her dance for a bit, but time wouldn't stop because Chibi- Usa wanted to play. Finally, though, he had to take her arm and pull her towards the door.  
  
"Your parents are waiting."  
  
"Our."  
  
He stopped. "Huh?"  
  
"Our parents. When we get married, they'll become your parents too."  
  
"You're right, I guess."  
  
Chibi-Usa let the "I guess" pass. She was too happy to be a nitpicker.  
  
Elios led her out to a small patch of green, then stopped, looking up at the sky. It was nearly noon. They had slept in way past the time they should have. Although, it wasn't like they cared too much about such things like oversleeping.  
  
"Well, Maiden, this is where we return to the world of the living."  
  
Chibi-Usa stood beside him, looking at her feet. Elios' forehead creased with worry.  
  
"I don't think…" She turned her head away, still looking at the ground. "Can you still call me that?"  
  
Elios closed his eyes and didn't look at her. Chibi-Usa felt bad about the question, but a part of her was curious and hurt that he called her that.  
  
"I shouldn't have done what I did. But I love you, and I promise to make you the happiest bride in the world."  
  
Chibi-Usa secretly smiled, but still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"And besides…" He opened his eyes and lifted her chin. "You'll always be MY Maiden. The same girl I fell in love with."  
  
Chibi-Usa was about to reply to that, but the air around them suddenly began to shimmer. She jumped a little when a swing hit her in the leg, but it took her a moment to register where they were. They had appeared next to the swings where Elios had found her last night. Chibi- Usa looked up at the palace looming above, and gulped.  
  
"Let's do this, ok?"  
  
  
  
The corridors were well lit and servants scurried through like nothing was wrong. Elios didn't quite feel the same sense of security. He could feel his impending doom looming behind two huge doors.  
  
Chibi-Usa opened the doors that led to the Throne Room, and was almost instantly mauled by her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. The queen's silver hair was in disarray, and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Small Lady, where have you been? We were so worried!"  
  
"Mama…"  
  
Endymion came down to hug his daughter too, then turned to face Elios. His eyes didn't look mistrustful, but Elios had the idea that his king knew more than he should.  
  
"You brought her back?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Thank you. So where was she?"  
  
Both Chibi-Usa and Elios gulped. She nudged him, and he stepped forward slightly.  
  
"Ano…Your Majesties? I have something to tell you."  
  
Both Serenity and Endymion froze, and their eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"I…I've…" They looked at him expectantly, and Chibi-Usa bit her lower lip. "I've asked the Small Lady if she will marry me. Please give us your consent." He ended in a rush and bowed, shaking and sweat beading his forehead.  
  
Endymion frowned, but Serenity squealed in delight. "Really? It's about time."  
  
Chibi-Usa agreed. "I know. I never thought he'd ask."  
  
Both Endymion and Elios gave the girls their best "what the hell?" faces.  
  
"Usa-ko! What are you talking about? Don't you have any curiosity as to where our daughter has been all night, and why she appeared with him?"  
  
Serenity ignored him. "I'll make plans right away, but it may take a few weeks."  
  
Elios watched his future wife and mother-in-law walk away, smiling and talking about what she would wear and how they should set up the party. He even saw the queen smooth the dress he had given Chibi-Usa between her fingers, asking about it.  
  
Endymion scared him by putting an arm on his shoulder. "So, welcome aboard. I see you learned some basics after all."  
  
Elios blinked, but before he could say anything, Endymion had left him alone, standing in front of the doors.  
  
  
  
Three weeks passed by quickly, and Elios dreaded for the entire time. Neo Queen Serenity had ordered his room cleaned up, and he was promptly moved back in. He saw Chibi-Usa on occasion, but she always seemed busy. She always had a smile for him, though, and he found himself longing to hold her again. He quickly shook such thoughts out of his mind. He was jumpy enough that her parents—his parents—hadn't discovered what had happened that night. He didn't want to be in trouble now.  
  
Not that he regretted it. He had had his doubts at first, and had felt guilty, but soon he came to the realization that he had acted naturally. He loved Chibi-Usa, and he had already planned on marrying her, and it wasn't wrong for married couples to do…what they had done.  
  
Their rooms were separate, so he was surprised when the night before their wedding day, Chibi-Usa knocked on his door.  
  
"Yes? Oh, hello, Chibi-Usa. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
  
Chibi-Usa entered, dragging a case behind her. Elios lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
However, when she kept walking into his bedroom, he began to worry.  
  
He entered his room to see her unpacking a pair of clothes from the case she had brought.  
  
"Ma-maiden! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm staying here tonight."  
  
"But…"  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around and pointed a finger in his face. "You listen here. I've spent the past three weeks preparing for tomorrow, and I didn't get to see you once. I'm not going to be denied one day of seeing you again."  
  
Elios stammered. "But…"  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "Don't worry. It'll be like last time."  
  
Elios didn't know what "last time" she was talking about, but he secretly hoped for that last time they were together, not the last time in this room. "Chibi-Usa, are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and removed the rest of her things. Then she kicked him out so she could change.  
  
She came out in the dress he had given her, wearing her necklace. She looked stunning, and Elios felt his heart clutch.  
  
"Well, we have to go to dinner now. Shall we?"  
  
Elios nodded, and took her arm.  
  
They entered the room virtually unnoticed, except by the asteroid senshi. They giggled together and gave him weird looks. Some of them looked hostile.  
  
Chibi-Usa dragged him to his seat, the one beside her, and she promptly forgot about him. Her mother took up all her time, and they talked the entire night away. Elios didn't think Chibi-Usa would have eaten had he not reminded her.  
  
The night went smoothly, except for when Chibi-Usa made him dance. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, it was more of the fact that he didn't like to in front of other people. Especially when she captivated him everytime she moved, and he wanted her more and more.  
  
Finally, though, it was late, and Chibi-Usa started yawning. The queen told him to take her back to her rooms, and Elios was more than glad to leave. He had been falling asleep as well.  
  
Before they left the table, Serenity said one of the most disturbing things he'd ever heard. "Don't stay up all night."  
  
Elios nodded, and she laughed. Endymion gave him a look of death, but relented when his wife tapped him on the shoulder. Her look spoke volumes.  
  
It took some work weaving between people, but Elios managed to half carry Chibi-Usa out of the hall. The priest let out a sigh of relief when there were no revelers in the hall.  
  
"Lovely Maiden, you have to help. I'm nearly dragging you."  
  
"Then carry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carry me. I know you can, you've done it before."  
  
Elios wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but agreed to her wishes. He would do anything she asked of him, he realized, even carry her through the palace corridors.  
  
They reached his room within five minutes, and Elios opened the door carefully. Chibi-Usa was asleep in his arms, and he didn't want to wake her.  
  
The room was dark, and he nearly tripped on the futon. Chibi-Usa didn't stir though.  
  
He set her on the bed carefully, then arranged her dress so it wouldn't rumple, and pulled the covers over her. He would have left her like that, but she turned her head slightly and whispered "Can I have my nightdress, please? I don't want to wrinkle the fabric."  
  
Elios nodded, and rummaged through her clothes till he found what she had asked for. He carried it over to her, then turned to leave.  
  
"Don't leave. Help me get dressed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm too tired, and I think I drank too much wine. I need help."  
  
Elios didn't believe her, but complied anyway. Other than the fact that she had asked for him to help, he had his own motives, the touch of her skin being the most prominent one.  
  
He slipped the dress from her shoulders and told her to lift her arms so he could put the nightdress on. She smiled drunkenly and giggled, but did as he told. She shivered when his cool hands ran over her slightly warm skin. He tried not to look as she shifted the fabric over her full, naked figure. His resolve wasn't quite that strong.  
  
"Elios, what's wrong?"  
  
Chibi-Usa was looking at him, her eyes large and her face flushed. She was most definitely drunk.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, well, then…I guess that's ok then." She giggled and flopped down on the bed, her arms stretched above her head. Elios found he was having some serious lags in self-discipline. He stood and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room before he could form any more bad thoughts about the way that nightdress conformed to her body.  
  
The queen had said something very, very disturbing before he had carried away his bride-to-be. She either knew, or suspected, something had happened. That, or she was implying something Elios really didn't want to think mothers knew about that happened in their daughter's chambers with their fiancés.  
  
The Priest shook his head, clearing such thoughts. "No, no, no! She's the queen! And it's not like I would do anything…like…that…" But he already had, he thought glumly. He had done something irrevocable, and it was nothing he would change. Even if it did mean his King would tear out his throat.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
He felt arms slide around his waste, and Chibi-Usa rested her head against his back. He hugged her arms to his stomach, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Go to sleep, Maiden. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't say anything, but she didn't move either. Elios enjoyed her warmth, but was becoming very disturbed at his change in personality since that fateful night three weeks ago. He was enjoying the feel of her too much.  
  
"You're worried about something. What?"  
  
"It's nothing, Maiden. Now go to sleep."  
  
He could sense her disgruntlement. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
Elios sighed. "Fine." He lifted one of her hands and kissed her fingers, then turned and hugged her to him. Chibi-Usa giggled. So, she's still drunk. Chibi-Usa hugged herself against him, and he had the very upsetting thought that she knew exactly what that did to him.  
  
"You know, Mama and Daddy didn't wait until they're wedding day either."  
  
"Maiden!"  
  
"Well, they didn't." Chibi-Usa frowned in thought. "The day before."  
  
"What?" Elios wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Just like us. The day before their wedding. That's why Mama said that to you."  
  
Elios felt his knees go week. What kind of woman is the Queen? I have never heard of any woman/mother that would suggest such a thing! Elios was thoroughly disturbed by this piece of information, until Chibi- Usa pulled his face down into a kiss.  
  
"Chi-chibi-Usa!"  
  
The girl giggled in her drunkenness, but didn't release his face.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, I'm serious! Stop!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elios blinked. "W-why? Because…well, just because."  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Chibi-Usa, you're drunk, that's why."  
  
Elios managed to pull away from her, then backed her up till she knocked the back her knees against the bed and collapsed onto it. He stood next to the bed, watching her with a smile on his face. She was cute, even if she was smashed.  
  
''You're so boring. Fine. I'm going to sleep." She threw her legs the rest of the way over the edge of the bed, then scooted to her side, where she was about to burrow under the covers, but suddenly stopped. The look she gave Elios made him shiver. "But it's hot out, so…" She then began to strip, much  
  
to Elios' chagrin. She only giggled when he yelled at her to put the dress back on.  
  
Once she was painfully nude, she burrowed under the covers, tucking her fists under her chin and curling up into a little ball of warmth. Her loose hair made a fan around her, and half of it trailed onto the ground. Elios groaned. This is going to be a long night.  
  
It didn't take him long to get ready. He lighted a candle (since they're better than electric lights, anyday), and pulled his nightclothes on. He didn't wear a shirt, since it was warm out, but had a decent pair of pants on, unlike someone he could mention.  
  
He crawled under the covers, staying on his side. Neo Queen Serenity's words kept tumbling through his mind. Don't stay up all night. Not that he would, or anything. He wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Chibi-Usa in her drunken state. Of course, if she was sober… No no no!! He shook that thought out of his head. I wouldn't do anything even if she was sober!  
  
Elios was having troubles getting to sleep, his mind refusing to rest. Chibi-Usa slept peacefully beside him, her face even more elfin- looking in the light of the candle than normal. Elios couldn't help but smile. He loved this girl more than anything, and would do anything for her, but he was also very confused about her. She had brought out feelings in him he had never known existed, and she constantly managed to make him change his assessment of her.  
  
He was surprised when he opened his eyes and found the candle long since extinguished, and Chibi-Usa cradled against him. At some point, he had fallen asleep, and they had both moved towards the center of the bed. She was cradled against his chest, in virtually the same position as before he had fallen asleep. He was wrapped around her protectively, a feeling he enjoyed immensely. She was so soft! He shook his head, clearing it. He was doing that a lot, lately, he noticed.  
  
However, no matter how hard he tried, he found he couldn't go back to sleep. He was painfully aware of the feel of Chibi-Usa's breasts against his ribs and of her legs touching his. He was just painfully aware of her.  
  
The Priest of Elysion couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He pulled away violently from the girl beside him, event though he knew it would probably wake her. He was right. Chibi-Usa woke with a start, her eyes flying open and a gasp escaping her lips as she fell sideways, towards where he used to be.  
  
Elios sat at the edge of the bed, shaking slightly and lightly sweating. He held his head in his hands, trying to block out his surroundings. He could feel Chibi-Usa sit up.  
  
"Elio—"  
  
"Stay over there."  
  
His voice made her stop. Elios regretted the sternness of his voice, and wanted to apologize, but made himself hold his tongue. He couldn't give into these feelings. These very impure feelings.  
  
"Elios." He lifted his head when he heard the catch in her voice, but refused to look at her. "I…I know you're worried. And I know how you feel. Like everything's different and you've changed more than you can even begin to imagine. But…but why do you hate me now?"  
  
Her voice caught, and Elios quickly turned and held her to him. She had been closer to him than he had thought. He breathed the scent of her hair, then lifted his head from her hair to speak.  
  
"I don't hate you, Lovely maiden."  
  
"Then why do you do these things?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be…this is going to sound so stupid. I don't want to appear to be some strange monster."  
  
Chibi-Usa laughed softly, but it was a dry, humorless laugh.  
  
"The Priest Elios, a terrible lecherous demon."  
  
"It's not funny, Maiden."  
  
"I'm not being funny. You're being silly."  
  
Elios had nothing to say to that, because she was right.  
  
"It just feels wrong."  
  
She curled against him, her head beneath his chin. "It's not wrong if the people are married. And even though we aren't physically married, we are in our hearts. So, don't punish yourself."  
  
Elios sighed into her hair. She was right, he knew. He had a feeling she'd be right about a lot of things later on in their life together, and the prospect wasn't too appealing.  
  
"So…" Elios blushed. "Do you want to do anything tonight?"  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled and pulled him down against her.  
  
  
  
Elios awoke to an empty bed. Chibi-Usa was already up and about, being prepared for her wedding day. Elios smiled and stretched. He had a feeling today would be a good day.  
  
Reluctantly, Elios made himself get up and move around. He wanted to sleep all day, but he knew that was impossible. Besides, Chibi-Usa would be angry with him if he missed her big day.  
  
He dressed himself hurriedly, then left to see if there was anything he could do to help with the festivities.  
  
He saw Artemis and VesVes in the hall.  
  
"Ah, hello. Can I help in any way?"  
  
Artemis shook his feline head, holding a streamer in his mouth. "Nuh- uh. Juth don' get I' th' way."  
  
VesVes shot Elios a dirty look. "We're watching you. Don't do anything funny."  
  
Elios gulped and nodded, then left them alone.  
  
He wandered down the corridors, half lost, half wandering aimlessly. He needed to get Chibi-Usa a gift. Something she'd like. But he didn't know what to get her, and was sure her mother was too busy to answer his question. So he dropped the idea. Not that she really seemed to care about presents.  
  
Elios continued walking the halls, lost in thought, until he came upon Diana.  
  
The cat was busy directing people to different places, and she wasn't too thrilled to see Elios.  
  
"Prince, get away! You can't see the bride!"  
  
"Bride? I'm not looking for her, I'm trying to see if I can help."  
  
"Well," the little cat sneered, "you can't. Now go away."  
  
Elios walked away, feeling dejected. She had no right to yell at him, just because her plan had been ruined. Although…he wouldn't have minded had it actually been pulled off. What the hell am I thinking? Argh! Those senshi of Chibi-Usa's are rubbing off on me.  
  
Elios walked around for the better part of the day, not sure what to do, helping with odd chores when he was allowed. Finally though, the king found him and told him it was time to change. They trudged back to Elios' quarters, and there he was helped into his wedding clothes.  
  
The entire time Elios was dreading what was to happen. He loved Chibi-Usa with a passion, but marriage was still something that frightened every man alive. So, when they told him he was ready, they then had to push him out the door. He managed to claw the frame, too.  
  
Butterflies danced in his stomach the entire way to the throne room. Every little noise made him jump, and sweat beaded his brow. Before he was dragged into the room, he overheard his king talking to one of the asteroid senshi.  
  
"He's worse than I was."  
  
Elios wanted to pass out.  
  
Inside, all the guests were sitting serenely, talking quietly or sipping tea. Elios wanted to kill them all.  
  
He was pushed to the front of the room, below the queen's throne. Serenity sat there, and her husband joined her. They smiled at each other, their eyes full of mischief. Elios wanted to kill them, too.  
  
Suddenly, a brazen fanfare began, and Elios froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned towards the door, turned towards what he knew was coming.  
  
Chibi-Usa, his Lovely Maiden, stood in the doorway, the light behind her giving her a radiant glow. She looked like an angel.  
  
She gracefully walked down the aisle, Diana following along with the Asteroid Senshi. Her dress flowed around her feet, and her face shown with an inner light. Her hair was tied up upon her head, and three ringlets cascaded down her back. Her face was veiled, but Elios could see her smile.  
  
Chibi-Usa walked up to stand beside him. He could only gape.  
  
The ceremony went like normal, until it was Elios' turn to speak. He had been staring at his Maiden, and the priest had to repeat his name three times, until Elios turned his head ever so slowly to the priest, his eyes wide.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Do you or don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The priest sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you agree to these terms." Blank stare. "The vows." Blink. "Those words I just said." Blank stare. "DAMMIT, WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!?!"  
  
"Um…no."  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. Elios looked at her, and she mouthed the word "yes".  
  
"Um…yes. I agree."  
  
The priest stopped pulling out his hair, and straightened his robes. "Very well. Do you agree to these terms, Serenity?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you are now man and wife. Elios, you can kiss her now."  
  
"What? In front of all these people?" He looked around the room, and realized that he REALLY wanted to kill everyone.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity spoke up. "It's customary, son. Now lift her veil, and kiss her."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
Endymion grinned. "I had to, so do you."  
  
Elios couldn't question that, so he lifted his wife's veil with shaking hands. She was smiling, and biting her lip. She was trying not to laugh at him! Elios squinted, and her smile broadened. She was going to bite her lip is she kept it up.  
  
Completely embarrassed, Elios leaned down and kissed Chibi-Usa softly. However, VesVes decided she wanted some fun, so she glomped onto Elios' back, crushing him into Chibi-Usa. Elios fell forward, his eyes wide. Luckily he caught his balance, and promptly turned to VesVes, a look of death in his eyes. She smiled at him, batted her lashes, and ran from the room. Elios chased after, with Chibi-Usa in tow, then Diana and the rest of the Asteroid Senshi.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and her husband Endymion watched from their thrones, their eyes flat and sweat dripping down their faces.  
  
"Reminds me of our wedding, eh, Usa-ko?"  
  
"Please. Don't remind me."  
  
  
  
OWARI 


End file.
